lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats
Lab Rats is an American television sitcom that premiered on February 27, 2012 on Disney XD, which focuses on the life of teenager Leo Dooley, whose mother, Tasha, marries billionaire genius Donald Davenport. He meets Adam, Bree, and Chase (Davenport's latest projects), with whom he develops an immediate friendship.[1] The series was created by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore On January 15, 2011, Billy Unger, who plays Chase, stated that the series was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman. However, the pilot was re-shot, with the changing of the name to Lab Rats, and the addition of Bree, the only girl of the group.[2] On May 18, 2012, Lab Rats was renewed for a second season.[3] On July 26, 2013, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a third season.[4] On May 9, 2014, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a fourth season. Premise When Leo's mother gets remarried to a billionaire inventor named Donald Davenport, they move in with him. When trying to find his bedroom, Leo accidentally discovers teenage siblings with bionic powers living in his new basement. Leo takes them to school for the first time and the show follows the bionic teens as they unravel in adventurous situations in an attempt to live life like a normal family in the town of Mission Creek, California. Characters Main characters *'Chase Davenport' (Billy Unger), formerly called "Subject C", is the sixteen-year-old team leader and the youngest with incredible intelligence. He is able to access a vast database of information at any time. Chase can take control over his siblings with his override app in emergencies. He also has a magnetic app. His senses are extremely powerful, including extremely-sensitive hearing and able to see through solid matter. He can also create force-fields, which can be used as a weapon by shrinking them into his hand before launching them. When growing too nervous or angry, he glitches to produce a second personality (dubbed "Spike") that is rude and destructive. A second glitch causes him to produce a sonic sneeze (dubbed "Snot Cannon") when his nose is irritated too much. One of his hidden powers is to manipulate energy around objects to freely move them (dubbed "Molecular Kinesis"). Another hidden ability is to levitate himself. In Bionic Showdown, it is revealed that Marcus's 'dad', Douglas Davenport (Donald Davenport's younger brother) is Chase's 'creator,' not Donald. At the end of No Going Back, Chase, Adam, and Bree, leave and go on the run because they'd exposed their bionic secret to Principal Perry and can't afford her telling the F.B.I. and having them arrest Donald. *'Adam Davenport' (Spencer Boldman), formerly called "Subject A", is the eighteen-year-old lab rat with super-human strength but is also somewhat dim-witted. He has laser vision that can produce focused yet intense heat beams. When he gets too happy, he can glitch, causing him to create pulse grenades from his hands. His first hidden ability revealed is to generate a powerful force blast of electricity. In Bionic Showdown, it is revealed that Marcus's 'dad', Douglas Davenport (Donald Davenport's younger brother) is Adam's 'creator'. At the end of No Going Back, Chase, Adam, and Bree, leave and go on the run because they'd exposed their bionic secret to Principal Perry and can't afford her telling the F.B.I. and having them arrest Donald. In Sink or Swim, it is revealed that Adam has the ability to breathe underwater. He also has a near obsessive love for food. *'Bree Davenport' (Kelli Berglund), formerly called "Subject B" is the seventeen-year-old lab rat who can move at over 400-miles per hour, create a "sonic-cyclone" by spinning fast, jump exceptionally high, and stick to walls and ceilings. Her speed also grants her equally great dexterity, letting her perform feats like typing with just as much speed. One of her hidden powers is to perfectly replicate any voice or sound she has heard at least once. She is stronger, more agile, and less prone to injury than normal people. When getting too nervous, her sound-mimicking power will cause her to randomly use any/all of them at once. Bree is also the only member in the the group to ever question how Principal Perry still has her job despite everything she's done. In Bionic Showdown, it is revealed that Marcus's 'dad', Douglas Davenport (Donald Davenport's younger brother) is Bree's bionic 'creator'. At the end of No Going Back, Chase, Adam, and Bree, leave and go on the run because they'd exposed there bionic secret to Principal Perry and can't afford her telling the F.B.I. and having them arrest Donald. *'Leo Dooley' (Tyrel Jackson Williams) is the Sixteen-year-old teen without any abilities. He is considered a social outcast considering his small amount of friends. Donald distrusts Leo due to the accidental destruction he causes. In "Missin the mission" Leo finally proves himself to Donald and becomes the Lab Rats' mission specialist. He's also the one who discovers Marcus's true intentions and battles him in Bionic Showdown in the Exoskeleton (although he is quickly overpowered and defeated by the stronger Marcus). In the Season 2 finale No Going Back, he and Davenport are trapped in the lab's elevator when Douglas blew up the lab. In Sink or Swim, Donald and Leo are freed from the elevator when Leo switched on the emergency switch.In You Posted What?!?,Leo got a bionic arm *'Donald Davenport' (Hal Sparks) is a thirty-nine year old billionaire inventor and Leo's step-father. He is the father-figure and seemingly the creator to all of the Lab Rats, but it is later revealed that Douglas is the true 'father' (creator; they are genetically engineered; their biological parentage remains unclear) of Adam, Bree, and Chase. He usually seems self-centered, childish and a bit selfish, however he does care about Leo and the Lab Rats. He may have been the only one to believe Leo when he said Marcus is evil. After the events in Bionic Showdown, the Lab Rats tell Davenport that he is their true father whether or not Douglas was the one who made them. In the Season 2 finale No Going Back, Donald went broke because the now-freed Douglas maxed out his credit cards, hacked everything in Davenport industries, and withdrew all of Donald's money from the bank. He and Leo are later trapped in the lab's elevator after Douglas blew up the lab. In Sink or Swim, Donald and Leo are freed from the elevator when Leo switched on the emergency switch. Note: The names of the Lab Rats—Adam, Bree and Chase—imply that they were originally known as subjects A, B and C. This is further shown by the fact that Adam (Subject A), was born first, followed by Bree (Subject B), and finally Chase (Subject C). Recurring characters *'Tasha' (Angel Parker) is Leo's mom, Donald's wife, and a TV reporter. She also acts as a mother figure for Adam, Bree, and Chase, but mostly Bree, because she is the only girl in the house. *'Eddy' (Will Forte) is the six-year-old smart-home system (He acts like a 7 - year - old tattletale) who controls the Lab Rats' house and hates Tasha and the kids but he loves Donald Davenport. He believes Tasha is hideously unattractive. It was unknown what happened to Eddy at the end of season 2 finale "No Going Back", when Douglas blew up the lab, but it was later confirmed he had been destroyed much to Tasha's delight. Eddy made his return "Mission: Mission Creek High" when Mr. Davenport remade the lab much to the others dismay. *'Principal Perry' (Maile Flanagan) is the principal of Mission Creek High School. It has not been revealed why, but she dislikes Leo the most. Her full name is Terry Cherry Perry, as shown when she and Leo "bond" in "Chip Switch". Ever since the events of "Mission Invisible", she's been suspicious of the lab rats' secret. She finally discovers their bionics in "No Going Back" where despite wanting to turn them in, she blackmails Donald to bribe her to keep her quiet. However, due to Douglas making him go broke, Principal Perry leaves, but promises Donald and Tasha that it wasn't over. In the one hour season 3 premiere Sink or Swim, she helps Donald, Tasha, and Leo find a place to stay by letting them stay at the school so she can get her money sooner. It is implied on many promo's for season 3 that she might become an ally. In Season 4, she becomes a security guard for the Bionic Island *'Caitlin' (Michaela Carrozzo) is Bree's best friend. In "Robot Fight Club" it was revealed that she wears glasses and also had a crush on Adam. She also develops a crush on Chase at the end of the episode. In "Zip It", she gets a part time job at Tech Town and makes Bree do all her work. Appeared in "Death Spiral Smackdown", "Night of the Living Virus", "Robot Fight Club", "Llama Drama" and "Zip It" *'Janelle' (Madison Pettis) is Leo's crush. Appeared in "Can I Borrow the Helicopter?", "Back From the Future", and "Air Leo". She is very smart but very controlling. Leo mentions in "Can I Borrow the Helicopter?" that she likes comics like him. In "Air Leo", it is revealed that she likes basketball. In "Back From The Future", Future Leo reveals that in the future, he marries Janelle, but when Leo skips his date with her to go save Adam, Bree, and Chase, Future Leo ends up living alone with a dog. Janelle returns in "Avalanche" where she is frozen along with Tasha on Leo's part. And on "Prank You Very Much",where Leo's grandma disapproves of Janelle. She also appears in "Mission : Mission Creek High" where she believes Leo is bad luck because she always gets hurt when they're together. *'Douglas Davenport' (Jeremy Kent Jackson) is Marcus's creator and Donald's younger brother who is planning to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase and to ruin Davenport. In "Bionic Showdown", it is revealed he's Adam, Bree, and Chase's real 'father' (creator; Donald says they are genetically engineered humans, but their biological parentage is still not revealed). Douglas returns in "Avalanche" where he reveals he is just like Chase: He's under-appreciated by his own sibling. Although he tries to manipulate Chase into betraying Leo, Bree, Adam and Donald, Chase double-crosses Douglas and freezes him, saying he would never betray his own family. Donald then has him sent to one of his facilities to be imprisoned. He was freed by a mysterious masked man in the season two finale. After he was freed he contacted Donald and told him that he was the one who maxed out his credit cards, hacked everything in Davenport Industries, and drained all his money out of the bank, and tells him that he's going after Adam, Bree, and Chase (who left after exposing their bionics to Principal Perry) and blows up the lab with Donald and Leo trapped in the lab's elevator with no way out. In the one hour season 3 premiere Sink or Swim, Douglas impersonated Mr. Davenport and captured Adam, Bree, and Chase. In part two the one hour special it is revealed that Douglas is working with billionaire Victor Krane and at the end of the episode Victor wants Adam, Bree, and Chase destroyed much to Douglas's shock which implies that Douglas might become good again. *'Marcus Davenport' (Mateus Ward) originally came off as unceasingly friendly and considerate but it was merely an act to lower suspicion on him and gain other's trust. In "Mission: Space" he installed a hidden spy camera in Davenport's lab. In "Speed Trapped" he revealed to Leo that he is bionic, just like Adam, Bree, and Chase. He threatens to reveal Adam, Bree and Chase's secret if Leo tells anyone the truth about Marcus. In "Leo vs Evil", it is revealed that Marcus has an evil lair right under his house. Also it's revealed that Marcus is working for his father. In "Bionic Showdown", it is revealed that he is an android (but is unaware of it; he thinks he is human) with all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's powers combined and augmented. He was created by Douglas to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas says that androids burn out too fast, so he experimented on humans, creating the Lab Rats. Marcus appears to have died at the end of the episode but also might have survived. Marcus is extremely powerful and able to easily overwhelm Adam, Bree, and Chase. Marcus was mentioned by Adam twice in Perry 2.0 because he thought Alistair was a bionic spy. *'Owen' (Ben Stillwell) is Bree's new boyfriend and an over-dramatic artist. He first appears in "Quarantined" where Bree snuck out of the house to see his art show. He next appears in "Spike's Got Talent" where he and Adam team up to create a statue of Principal Perry out of butter to stand up to her, but Bree gets jealous and has Eddy melt the sculpture. To make it up to him, she and Adam make a sculpture of Principal Perry out of popcorn. A future episode of season 3 implies Owen will discover Bree's bionics. *'Victor Krane' (Graham Shiels) is a thug who works for and invested 80 million dollars in Douglas. He was introduced in "No Going Back" (with the disguise of a mask) where he broke into the offshore facility containing the frozen Douglas, took out 2 security guards and busted him out with his own bionics. He later overthrows Douglas and forms his own plan after Douglas failed to control Adam, Bree, and Chase through his Triton app. Minor Characters *'Trent' (Eddie Perino) is the high school jock bully who has an ongoing feud with the Lab Rats. He has competed against them in football and basketball and somehow always seems to come out with the short end of the stick. Appears in "Commando App", "Air Leo", "The Haunting of Mission Creek High" and "Trent Gets Schooled". In the latter episode, he graduates from Mission Creek High thanks to Leo and Chase, but much to their shock, Principal Perry hires him as the gym teacher. *'Ms. Thistle' (Elizabeth Margaret Beatrice) is an old teacher that covers for Principal Perry in Season 2 episode, "The Haunting of Mission Creek High" where at the end of the episode, she electrocutes Principal Perry for scaring everyone and herself 20 years prior. She also appeared in "Smart and Smarter" and "Bro Down", and made a cameo appearance in "Mission Invisible". *'Spike' (Billy Unger) is Chase's Commando App self who's characterized as violent, mean and robust. He made his first appearance in 'Commando App' when Chase glitched and turned into Spike. He made his second appearance in the season 2 episode, 'Spike's Got Talent', and his third one in the season 3 episode, 'Spike Fright'. He is possibly making an appearance in an unconfirmed season 4 episode called 'Spike VS. Spikette'. Broadcast The series originally premiered on February 27, 2012 on Disney XD and on March 2, 2012 on Disney Channel. However, it first aired on February 24, 2012 on Disney XD (Canada). It aired as a preview on March 29, 2012 and premiered on April 19, 2012 on Disney XD (UK and Ireland). It premiered on June 10, 2012 on Disney XD (South Africa) and aired onDisney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) on December 31, 2012 and premiered on January 10, 2013. It premiered on March 11, 2013 on Disney XD (Malaysia) and in the rest of Southeast Asia it premiered on August 5, 2012 on Disney Channel and on March 16, 2013 on Disney XD. DVD Every Family Has It's Glitches Category:Lab Rats Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Krane related pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Eddy Related Pages Category:Janelle Related Pages Category:Trent Related Pages Category:Spike Related Pages Category:Sebastian related pages Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Sabrina Related Pages Category:All Seasons Category:Bionic